Taking on a new chapter
by Delaneyandherstories
Summary: Rainbow Dash wakes up in the presence of four teenage mutant ninja turtles. Rainbow Dash doesn't know where she is, or whats going on. Through her hardships in this new land, she learns of a secret war, the dangers of this new place, and how she just might be their weapon.


Rainbow Dash lay floating in a tank of water, unconscious. She had a mask over her mouth and nose so that she could breathe. She had been found unconscious and was suspended in the floating tank because of her injuries. When the turtles had found her, she was badly injured, and unconscious. So, using a medicine that Donnie had made, the turtles filed up the tank with the green liquid and lowered her in there. But now, Rainbow Dash was curled up in a ball. She had been like that for the past few days. Today was the day she awoke. The tank was located in the dojo. Donnie was in there staring at the sixteen year-old, like he had been doing for a few days now. The mutant was amazed by her blue skin, rainbow hair, and wings. A few times, Rainbow Dash had twitched a few times and her face was revealed a few times. She was gorgeous according to all four of the mutants. Their sensei was worried about how she would react to waking up to four sixteen year old male mutants and a large rat. April had been by a few times to make sure that everything was going well. Unfortunately, April hadn't been there when she was waking up.

Donnie was taking some notes about Rainbow Dash when all of a sudden, he realized that the tank had a leak. It was starting to drain quickly. "Guys! We have a problem!" Donnie shouted to his brothers and sensei in the other room. He took step back from the flooding floor. The mask was starting to slide off of Rainbow's face. Donnie took a step back with his brothers and sensei as they formed a line. There was no way for them to patch up the tank and fix the mask. She was going to wake up no matter what.

Within a matter of seconds, a tense scene unfolded. Rainbow Dash's mask slid completely off her face and as soon as she tried to take a breath, she got a mouth full of water, waking her up immediately. Rainbow Dash quickly realized that she was in a tank and was submerged in a green medicine. Acting out of instinct, she grabbed the sides of the tank and started rocking it. It swayed back in forth on its stand and water began falling out of it. She kept rocking the large glass prison until finally, it fell over.

Rainbow Dash went down with a crash as the tank shattered everywhere. Her body was amongst the shattered glass, hacking and gasping for air. Her back was to the ninjas and sensei. She twisted her back as her arms supported her. Her body was shaking and shivering with goose bumps. 'Why am I in a bikini?' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she looked herself over. It was a dark blue bathing suit that could have been easily mistaken for undergarments because of how much they revealed. The top part was part of a push up set. It was a bit Rainbow had yet to see the five mutants. Slowly, Rainbow Dash stood up wobbly. Her dripping hair was covering her entire back. Gracefully, she raised her head and screamed. She had seen the mutants.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rainbow Dash shouted at the five creatures in front of her. Immediately, acting out of instinct, she covered her femine parts. Still, the four sixteen mutants couldn't look away from her body, so the eldest slapped one and he slapped the next one and so on. She felt violated.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Leo said, as he tried to look at her face. He was captivated at her magenta eyes.

"CALM DOWN? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN I'M THE ONLY FEMALE OUT OF FOUR GUYS MY AGE, WHEN I'M JUST ABOUT COMPLETELY EXPOSED. NOT TO MENTION THAT THEY ALL ARE MUTATED TURTLES AND GRANDFATHER RAT IS HERE ALSO." Rainbow Dash shouted as they finally registered what was going on.

"I don't think they understand." Splinter said to her.

A wave of realization came over her. She hadn't been in a bathing suit before she had passed out. Carefully, she said these next few words. "I was not originally in this bathing suit. Who the hell has touched any part of my body." Rainbow Dash asked with a calm, but angry, tone. Nobody answered, fearing what she might do next. "I said 'WHO THE HELL HAS TOUCHED MY BODY.'. Don't think that I can't tell when someones lying, because I can." Rainbow warned.

"It wasn't any of was out friend, who's a girl, April O'neil." Leo said to the blue teenager.

"Where is April?" Rainbow Dash asked as she spread her soaked wings. They were huge. Even splinter was surprised at this.

"She's out shopping with her aunt. She should be back pretty soon. But Donnie's been staring at you for a few days." Mikey said, pointing to Donnie. Donnie turned beet red. Rainbow Dash closed her wings and wrapped them tightly around her body. She was going to kill them but at least she was covered for now.

"Alright then. I will ask you a couple of questions and then you answer them. After that, you can ask me a couple of questions." Rainbow Dash said to them.

"Question one, where are we?"

"We live in an old subway station underground." Leo said.

"Question two, why are you all mutants and what are your names?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was noticing shards of glass in her body

"Long story...but my name is Donnie, Leo wearing the blue mask, Mikey is wearing the orange one, and Ralph is wearing the red one. Master Splitter is the only one who isn't a turtle." Donnie said, speaking up. Ralph hadn't said a word, he was still a little shaken by her. He knew something was odd about her, aside from the obvious.

"Last questions, when can I leave, what state are we in, and where are my clothes?"

The teenagers looked at each other, unsure about how to answer her. "Y-you can't leave for now. But we're in New York City and your clothes are with April." Leo answered.

"Why can't I leave?" Rainbow Dash asked as irritation laced her voice.

"Well...you don't look like all the regular humans here. They aren't blue, and none of them have wings." Donnie said to the only female in the room.

"I hate being cooped up. I NEED to fly!" Rainbow Dash said, spreading her wings to add emphasis. After stretching her wings, she once again closed her wings around her body.

"Don't worry...we go topside in an hour." Donnie said.

"Topside?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yea, its when we go up to the outside world to do our night patrol." Leo replied, pointing to the ceiling.

"Great." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "What am I supposed to do for the next hour?"

"Well, you still haven't answered our questions." Ralph said, finally saying something after shutting up for so long.

"Ya...I guess not. But I have every right to not answer a question." Rainbow Dash said defensively. She let the wings fall back to their regular positons.

"Alright. Whats your name?" Leo asked. He would be asking all the questions.

"R-" Rainbow Dash began before realizing that she shouldn't give out her full name just yet."Riley. Riley Deusinger."

"Where are you from?"

"Canterlot."

"I've never heard of Canterlot."

"Its in Equestria."

"Where on earth is Equestria?" Leo asked, clearly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We are in New York City, in the U.S.A."

"I've never heard of the USA."

"We can sort that out later."

"Fine." Rainbow Dash didn't like to leave things without and answer.

"What is that mark by your right hip?" Leo asked, pointing out the strange rainbow lightning strike coming from a cloud down by her hip bone.

"I don't like people looking there." Rainbow Dash said, covering it up with a wing.

"I didn't mean to be like that..."Leo said, clearly embarrassed.

"ALL BOYS ARE THE SAME! YOU SAY THAT BUT THEN YOU GO AND STARE AT ANYTHING YOU CAN!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She covered her whole body and turned around.

"Okay, calm down. Will you just turn around?" Leo asked the form standing six feet away.

Rainbow Dash sighed but turned around. Some of her wings had glass in them and she was starting to bleed.

"Can you let us take that glass out of your body?" Leo pleaded. He knew that if they didn't get the glass out of her, then she would start to get infections.

"No. I can do it myself." Rainbow Dash said to Leo, as she began plucking out the glass in her wings without so much as a wince. They looked on in wonder as she cleared herself of the glass and began healing. Her body wasn't as bad as her wings.

"How did you just do that without even wincing?" Raph half shouted.

"Simple, its like getting a splinter and all you have to do is not think about it and pull. It doesn't hurt." Rainbow Dash said as she started combing thorough her wet mangled hair. A half hour had passed and she was almost dry.

"Also, why are you multi-colored?" Leo asked.

"Because its in my genetics. I was born this way. Everyone is like this where I come from."

"Everyone is blue and has rainbow hair?"

"No you idiot! Where I come from, people have different hair and different skin."

"Okay then. Anyway, we go topside in fifteen. Donnie," Leo said turning to his brother. "can you text April and tell her to bring Riley's clothes?"

"Sure thing Leo!" Donnie said, glad that Leo had asked him.

"So this April, is she your age?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yea, but she's human." Mikey said.

"I figured." Rainbow Dash said.

Suddenly, a voice came from outside the large room. "Guys? Where are you? I have Riley's clothes.".

"In here April!" Leo shouted back to the voice.

April silently walked into the dojo and gasped. "Are you Riley?"

"Yep. You don't look like anyone from Equestria." Rainbow Dash said to the regular teen. She was a little embarrassed to know that April had seen her nude, but she brushed it aside.

"Equestria?" April asked, looking confused. She too was a little embarrassed, but like Rainbow, she brushed it aside.

"Never mind. Can I have my clothes? I need to change and fly." Rainbow Dash said to April.

"Sure, you can change in the bathroom down the hall to the right." April said as Rainbow Dash walked past her and grabbed her clothes.

A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash emerged in her clothing. Her outfit was a simple pair of short shorts, and a "Lets go." Rainbow Dash said as she emerged from the bathroom. "I've GOT to fly!"

"Okay, just keep a low profile. Donnie, do you still have those wings that you made?" Leo asked his brother.

"Actually, I do."

"Good. You can fly with Riley." Leo determined before his brother could begin to argue.

"I hope you boys can keep up." Rainbow Dash said as she walked towards them.

"She can't go too fast, guys. She's just pullin' your leg." Leo muttered to his brothers, shaking his head as Rainbow Dash gave April her bathing suit back.

"So where do we get out?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking around.

"Out a manhole usually." Ralph said.

"A manhole? Thats disgusting." Rainbow Dash said, scoffing. She was a down and dirty type of gal, but even she had her limits.

"Don't worry, it hasn't been used for years." Leo reasoned.

"Good. I gotta fly. Can we go?" she asked the turtle.

"In a minute. Just let Donnie get his wings."

"Fine." Rainbow Dash said as she crossed her arms. Just then, the turtle came in with large bat wings in his arms.

"Are you kidding me?" Rainbow Dash blurted. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? He won't be able to keep up."

"All rudeness aside, lets go. First its me and Donnie, then its Ralph and Mikey. Riley, you can come up after all us for Donnie to get his wings on. April, do you want to come?"

"Sure" April said.

Rainbow Dash was anxious to get outside. After she had climbed the ladder, she looked around. She HAD to make sure that no one was watching them. After she realized that everyone was looking at her, except Donnie, he was getting his mechanical wings out. "How much wing power does that have?" Rainbow Dash asked, pointing to the contraption.

"Wing power?" Donnie asked, looking up.

"Yea. How fast can it go."

"About 15 MPH."

"Wow." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ya, its pretty impressive." Donnie said as he put it on.

"No, its not impressive, its slow!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him before laughing.

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that!" Ralph shouted at Rainbow Dash.

"Says the giant turtle." Rainbow Dash snapped.

"Says the giant blue rainbow!" Ralph shouted.

"AAAARRRRRHHHHHH".That was enough. Rainbow Dash pushed him aside and began running down the street. Her wings were still on her back, she hadn't opened them yet. Rainbow ran as fast as her athletic legs could carry her. Finally, as she picked up speed, she opened her wings. She knew the turtles were watching. She began to flap her wings, getting off the ground a little bit every time. Finally, one last flap, a jump, and she was off the ground. Rainbow Dash used her rage to fuel her wings. She was going way faster then Donnie's wings. She flew in view of the full moon and looked down on the turtles. She felt happy for the first time since she had been there. Rainbow Dash then swooped down to the turtles. "Told you I could go fast! I've got an element you don't. I've got the whole sky to fly!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew above the four mutants. Donnie finally started up his wings. Rainbow Dash flew up in the air so that all you could see was her shadow in the moon. "Whooo!" She shouted as she closed her wings and did a loop in mid air before opening them up again.

'She's going to kill herself!' Donnie thought as he flapped above his brothers.

"Whoa..."Leo said as he watched her. None of them had ever seen someone with her guts and tomboyish attitude. "Never mind her guys. We still have to do our nightly patrol." Leo said, snapping out of his trance.

"Leo's right guys." Ralph said, backing his brother up. "We should get back down to business."

"Thanks Ralph. Alright, Mikey you and Ralph take Mesa Rd. I'll take Owl Dr." Leo said and the turtles split up.

'I guess that I'm stuck watching the flying freak.' Donnie thought to himself. 'Hey...maybe I can study her. If I can get some of her genetics, maybe we can develop wings too!' Donnie thought, getting excited. He got out his shell phone and started taking a video of Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash kept flying without a clue that she was being recorded. "Ive missed this so much!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she rocketed upwards. She was going to attempt a sonic rainboom. Rainbow Dash reached the peak, and started flying down. She was going at an insanely fast speed. She was going over 100 MPH!

'What is she doing?' Donnie thought as he watched the girl fall to earth.

As the buildings below started to become clear, she ripped through the night sky. Finally, she shattered the ampntessphere. She was doing a sonic rainboom. Rainbow Dash screamed an excited shout from the sky where she produced a rainbow. "YOU LIKE?" Rainbow Dash shouted as she passed Donnie. The mutant turtle looked on in amazement as Rainbow Dash dashed passed him. Donnie didn't have a single word as he stopped the video. Neither did the other turtles, they saw it too.

Rainbow Dash did a sudden uplift, making her rainbow behind her fly upwards. All of the turtles watched as she flew higher and higher. As Rainbow approached the spotlight in the sky (The moon), she saw her shadow on one of the buildings flat rooftops. Her breaths were heavy as she lowered herself down. The cool air softly grazing her skin. Landing on the roof, she closed her eyes. Within seconds, all the turtles were surrounding her.

"What was that?" Donnie gasped. He was undoubtedly amazed, they all were.

"It was a Sonic Rainboom. Its when I go so fast that I do a sonic boom and rainbow at the same time. Its something that only I can do." Rainbow said.

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Mikey shouted in her face. Rainbow could smell his wretched breath from a foot away.

"Ugh! Do you guys ever brush your teeth?" Rainbow said, backing away from the crowd.

"All of us except for Mikey." Ralph said, coughing to add emphasis.

She chuckled before turning to look at the moon. "Look, I'm gonna' cool down. You guys do your patrol. I'll find you guys soon." Rainbow Dash said as she walked to the ledge and jumped off. Almost immediately, she came up again, this time flapping her enormous blue wings. She took off towards something that had caught her eye before: a tall, dark skyscraper.

She gracefully flew gently towards it, almost stealthily. As she approached it, she saw that there was also a pink and purple liquid on certain parts of the outside. 'Weird.' Rainbow thought. She had a nagging suspicion that that wasn't normal in the new world. She also started to feel like she was being watched.

Rainbow kept turning her head different ways to make sure that she wasn't being stalked. But little did she know, she was being stalked. The foot clan was very good at keeping low, and they watch with wonder as she soared around. The Shredder already knew of her existence and knows that she is very valuable. What she doesn't know may already be killing her. Yet, despite all that, Rainbow Dash flew around ...almost harmlessly.

Rainbow Dash began scaling the large building. Then, she flew around it, circling the building, while spiraling downwards and pulling up as she approached the hard cold ground. Then, something caught her eye. It was a member of the foot clan. It was only a glimpse, but she knew it to be true. She was being watched. Rainbow Dash knew that being watched was never a good thing, aside from being out on the field where she was scoring the winning point. But now, she felt the eyes around her, and she knew she had to get out of there. Using her wing power, she Immediately pushed herself out of the staring eyes. She took off with 50 wing power. She as she began to feel the eyes following her, she realized that she couldn't shake the hidden eyes. 'I have to find the freaks.' Rainbow thought as she took off in the direction she came from.


End file.
